creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BleedingProfusely/Horror story writing practice.
As her cold body lays there, I stare at it lovingly. The blood that adorns her body; her pale skin. I take a step around it. The sound of by shoes against the floor is hollow, almost metallic- echoing in my ears along with the screaming and pleading of her beautiful voice. When she screamed my name like that, so afraid, I smiled with a look of satisfaction. Her eyes so wide, her teeth covered with red, my spine had shivers going up it from the ecstatic feeling that had bubbled up in my body. I shake my head a bit, baring my teeth. My eyes drag over her torn body, bruises and cuts littering the expanse of her arms, legs, abdomen, everywhere but her face. She screams again, tears dripping down to the floor beneath her. Again I take the hammer in my hand, aiming to silence her. I staddle her, trying to retain her thrashing. I whisper to her, “You must taste so good....” With a laugh. She screams more, hurting my ears. I smile once again, taking a fist full of her dark hair. I could feel some being torn out, blood wetting my fingers and dripping onto my wrists. She chokes back another sob, and I could tell she was close to becoming unconscious with her bloodshot eyes rolling back wetly. Her make-up was almost completely gone, most of it dripping off of her face along with her tears. She, in a seemingly final attempt to escape, bites my wrist roughly. I release, holding my bleeding wrist. “Fucking bitch..!” I spit, clenching my teeth. In a quick movement, I raise my left arm and hit her in the side, a clean “CRACK” easily heard in the air. The momentary silence is soon interrupted by her sobbing, pulling another angry attack from me. I hit her hard, blood spattering from my wrist onto her, mingling with the blood coming from her cuts and her wound. Spitefully, I wrap my hands around her neck and dig my nails into the sides. She coughs, her face turning red and her eyes darting around the room, though they always return to me. My expression is back to calm, feeling like I’d won. I drag my nails down her neck, skin peeling and some blood getting caught under my nails. She doesn’t call out anymore, she looked ragged and broken. I take the teeth of the hammer and hit her in the side of the head with it, another wet “CRACK” opening to a silence that would remain. My heavy breath soon turns into a cruel cackle, victory filling me with glee and the utmost of ecstasy. “You thought you could get away? You thought you could win?” I mock as though she could hear it, breathing raggedly as I stare into her eyes. I pull the weapon from her head with some difficulty, eyes lowered to hers. Wet, bloodied hair tries to hold onto the weapon as I pull it away. “You should be more careful. Going home with strangers isn’t safe...” I chuckle to myself. I lower my head towards her neck. Her skin is already losing warmth. I lick at the wounds on her neck, smirking. “I’m sure this would sting.” I bite at the skin, feeling only the need to bite deeper, to bite harder until the flesh was a bloody mess in my mouth. So delicious. I do just that, teeth digging into her flesh and cutting it easily, though the muscle was a bit more tough. Her half-lidded eyes gaze downward, strangely serene-looking despite the fact that she was just killed, gives me the chills. I swallow, loosening my tense muscles as I do. “You taste nice...” The blood’s flavor, sweet and metallic, soon leaves my mouth along with the flesh and meat. “I can’t wait to finish.” Category:Blog posts